


This Wasn't The Plan

by Lady_Hart



Series: Fight of the Broken [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Hart/pseuds/Lady_Hart
Summary: One-shot set in the Fight of the Broken Universe.Between moving to Saint Petersburg and all their other skating obligations, Yuuri forgot about his upcoming heat. He and Viktor had the perfect plan going into the heat.But somehow, they messed up. At least, that's what the little lines on the pregnancy tests keep telling him.





	This Wasn't The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> So instead of working on the latest chapter for Fight of the Broken, I decided to write about how Nika was conceived. Sort of.
> 
> More of an in-depth look at how Yuuri discovered he was pregnant.
> 
> Also, not edited.

Between moving to Saint Petersburg and their remaining competitions after the Grand Prix Final, Viktor and Yuuri hadn’t had much time to themselves. Much time to enjoy and relish in their new living arrangement.

 

Or discuss a very important topic.

 

Yuuri steeled himself for the upcoming conversation. He had avoided it until the last possible day. Viktor walked through the door just as he finished dinner for the two of them. Strong arms wrapped around him.

 

He breathed in Viktor’s strong scent. His Omega side threatened to take over. His Alpha kissed his neck.

 

“How was practice?” he asked.

 

Viktor continued to kiss, pulling his shirt away to expose more skin. “Too long.”

 

Yuuri turned around in Viktor’s embrace and kissed his fiancé properly. His beloved deepened the kiss. After several moments, they pulled apart.

 

“Dinner’s going to get cold,” he said breathily.

 

“Not the dinner I’m thinking of,” Viktor said, nipping at the scent gland on his neck.

 

He pulled away. “Viktor, we need to talk. Let’s have dinner.”

 

His fiancé studied him for a brief moment before nodding. Their meal was relatively silent. It gave Yuuri more time to prepare himself mentally for the upcoming conversation.

 

Though the rational side of him knew he had nothing to worry about, a part of him was still afraid.

 

He had never allowed himself to be so vulnerable to anyone else before.

 

_I can’t do this._

 

A warm hand squeezed his, jolting him out of his thoughts. He looked up at Viktor’s soft smile.

 

“I love you,” his fiancé said quietly.

 

He returned the smile. “I love you too.”

 

Viktor gently lifted his hand and pulled it toward him. A gentle kiss pressed against his ring. “I’m here whenever you’re ready to talk.”

 

No pressure. Just an open invitation. Yuuri nodded and took a deep breath. Now or never.

 

“My…heat is coming up in a month,” he began. No reaction from Viktor so far. He looked down. “Usually there’s more time to prepare, but between everything…I pushed it out of mind.”

 

He had to have a heat at least once a year. Suppressants were like poison to the system. Many households didn’t have access to them. As an athlete, it was a privilege they were afforded to keep them competitive.

 

“I want…” He hesitated. A deep breath. Then he forced himself to meet Viktor’s gaze. “I want to spend it with you.”

 

“Oh.” The sound was soft, airy. Almost like he had punched Viktor in the gut.

 

“Only if you want to,” he quickly added.

 

They had been intimate before. However, they hadn’t shared a heat or rut together. This was the next level. Many couples bonded during this time rather than wait until marriage. Yuuri didn’t want to bond when they were completely driven by primal urges.

 

He wanted it to be something they remembered.

 

Something special.

 

Viktor leaned forward, kissing his lips gently. “Of course I want to,” his fiancé spoke. “I also need to have my rut soon. Maybe our cycles will align so we only have to take off one week instead of two?”

 

Instantly, he relaxed. “Even if we end up taking off two, I’d be happy to spend your rut with you.”

 

They smiled at each other before returning to kissing each other. Several soft, tender kisses quickly turned heated. He moaned as Viktor ground against him. Hard. Aching. Needing.

 

“Viktor,” he breathed out. “One more thing.”

 

“What’s that, my love?”

 

“I don’t want to bond until we’re married.”

 

Viktor pulled away, studied his face again. “It would be a good time to bond though.”

 

Yuuri brushed silver strands out of his fiancé’s face. “I want to bond with you, Viktor. I just don't want it to be at a time when all we really care about is when we’ll achieve our next orgasm.”

 

“Okay. We won’t bond,” Viktor agreed. A pause, then, “Do you want a child?”

 

The question caught him off-guard. No. It was too soon. They’d only just settled in Saint Petersburg. Yuuri shook his head. “No. We’ll have to be extra careful.”

 

-Three Months Later-

 

His stomach churned.

 

Yuuri threw back the covers and pushed Makkachin’s head off his stomach before running toward the bathroom. He barely made it before he began to empty his stomach. It had been three days of nausea and exhaustion. So far, it hadn’t happened while Viktor was around or at the rink.

 

Yurio commented about how slow he was and tired he looked, but he tried not to let that get to him. Yuuri knew he wasn’t up to his normal level. However, he couldn’t afford to take a day off.

 

A wet nose nudged his cheek. He reached out and touched curly brown fur.

 

“I’m okay,” he whispered.

 

Makkachin had also been off. The poodle was more and more protective of him, growling at strangers who got too close to them on walks. Makka also started to put a head and paw on his stomach before falling asleep.

 

It was strange, but wasn’t anything to be too concerned about.

 

“Are you really?” Viktor ask softly. He looked up to see his fiancé holding a glass of water.

 

He nodded. Viktor kneeled down and offered him the beverage. Yuuri took small sips, almost afraid his body would reject this too. His soulmate’s hand rubbed his back.

 

“You should take the day off,” Viktor said quietly. “I know we have a lot to do, but I’d rather we make sure you’re going to get better—not worse.”

 

He didn’t protest. After several minutes of them sitting on the bathroom floor, exhaustion began to settle in.

 

“Let’s get you back to bed.”

 

Viktor helped him up and led him to their shared bed. “You sure you want to stay here? I might be contagious,” he joked.

 

“Then I will gladly become ill.”

 

They settled in bed together. Viktor dozed off almost instantly.

 

However, he remained awake. Something about his illness didn’t sit right, but he couldn’t figure out what it was.

 

The second time he rushed to the bathroom, he had to shove Makkachin off his stomach. Daylight was peaking through the bedroom curtains, a detail he didn’t notice until after he staggered toward the bed and flopped on to the plush mattress.

 

His hands rested on his queasy stomach.

 

Then, a thought passed through his mind.

 

_It can’t be._

 

It was.

 

Yuuri stared at the three tests in his hand. Every one of them had the same result. Every one of them screaming at him that they had messed up during his heat.

 

They had an agreement.

 

This wasn’t supposed to happen.

 

Not yet.

 

His vision blurred. He couldn’t believe it.

 

Why?

 

This wasn’t their plan.

 

With a shaky hand, he reached out for his phone and searched nearby Omega clinics.

 

Yuuri wanted to get this confirmed from a medical professional as soon as possible. Store-bought tests could lie.

 

Within minutes, he had an appointment for a week from now.

 

One week before everything would be confirmed one way or another.

 

One week before he would tell Viktor that he was pregnant.

 

_Pregnant._

 

A hand went to his stomach.

 

_Pregnant with Viktor’s child._

 

Instead of being scared, he _loved_ the thought of raising a kid with his fiancé. Yuuri had dreamed about their future before.

 

Except this child didn’t exist somewhere off in the distance.

 

This baby was here, now.

 

As scared as he was at the prospect of messing up their timeline, Yuuri couldn’t help but smile at the thought of them finally having a family together.

 

He threw all the pregnancy tests in a bag and into the apartment trash chute.

 

Exhausted, Yuuri curled up in bed. Makkachin laid right next to him, head resting on his stomach.

 

“You’ll keep it a secret until next week too, right?”

 

Makka nuzzled his stomach. He smiled.

 

“You can’t keep doing that around Viktor. He'll figure it out before we get to tell him.”

 

Yuuri couldn’t wait until the appointment. As he dozed off, his dreams were filled with images of their child. Their life together.

 

Everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're anxiously awaiting updates about the next Fight of the Broken chapter, you can follow me on Twitter @LadyMWrites for a week-old update.


End file.
